


Puncture

by sigo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Wears Glasses, Blow Jobs, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dominant Kylo Ren, Ear Piercings, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Light Masochism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Power Imbalance, Restraints, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigo/pseuds/sigo
Summary: “This is unnecessary,” Hux ground out between his teeth.“I disagree,” Kylo murmured disinterestedly.“What is it that you suspect me of? I assure you there is not a man more loyal to the First Order than--”“That’s not what this is.”Hux bit his lower lip and squinted his eyes, thinking. “You’ve called me to your quarters and cuffed me to a chair out of what? Boredom?”“Something like that,” Hux could see Kylo’s grin in the mirror.//what if glasses Hux and robe Hux, but also earrings? Kylo thinks yes.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 150





	Puncture

**Author's Note:**

> TW dubious consent bc Hux is being physically restrained by his boss, but he is into it.

The holographic numbers hovering on Hux’s wall told him it was 23:00 hours exactly. He groaned, twisting in bed toward his side table to answer his ringing datapad, and then realized he’d moved the wrong way.

He sat up, suddenly just as furious as when he’d first received his demotion. That’s what it was, of course, even if Ren refused to acknowledge it. Choosing the Steadfast as the _new_ Supreme Leader’s flagship and moving Hux over to it without giving him command of the vessel left him as little more than a glorified stooge. The exact thing he’d worked his whole career to avoid becoming. He huffed to himself and twisted the other way, to the table that was on the wrong side of the bed. He missed his quarters on the Finalizer. He’d rather be there and be left out of Ren’s briefings entirely, just taking the orders as they came. Ren wasn’t stupid enough for that. Hux supposed that if their positions were reversed he’d keep Ren close too. But this humiliating stunt with the Steadfast…surely that was low, even for the two of them. Hux, at least, had always given Ren credit in the very few places it was due.

Hux fumbled his bifocals onto his face to decipher the message on his datapad and then got up with a sigh. Perhaps if he’d run into the Supremacy’s throne room and immediately gotten to his knees to lick Kylo’s boots he’d have been spared some of his humiliation now. Perhaps not. Ren enjoyed summoning him at odd hours just to trade verbal barbs, and tonight would not be an exception.

Hux reached wearily for the door to his uniform closet, and then paused. Why suit up? Ren showed him no respect. Hux could return the gesture. Of course, he’d gotten into bed nude tonight (Pryde kept the Steadfast a mite too warm for Hux’s tastes; he missed the shroud of his greatcoat on the bridge of this ship, but it was simply too hot for it) and he ought to show Ren just a modicum more respect than that, to preserve his own life. He slipped into his black robe instead, relishing the feel of the silken fabric against his skin. Socks, sock garters, knife, and boots. Done.

Hux walked to Ren’s chambers, carrying his datapad in his hand. His robe had pockets but he didn’t want the weight of the datapad to list the loose fabric to one side. It was a short distance; he had at least not been banished from the executive wing of this ship. Two troopers stood guard along the corridor and snapped to attention at his passing.

Ren’s door opened before he put a hand to the access panel, and Hux walked in. It slid shut with hardly a sound. The room’s lights were on but slightly dimmed for night-cycle.

“Hux. In here,” Kylo called, his voice coming from the refresher. That was a first. The sound wasn’t modulated through a helmet, which improved Hux’s mood infinitesimally. It was a pity he’d rebuilt the damned thing, really. Kylo Ren had a handsome face. The bucket, now fused back together ridiculously, did not improve upon him.

“I’m not your valet,” Hux snipped at him, but went to the refresher anyway. Kylo hadn’t bothered to suit up either, just in his leggings with his ridiculous chest and abs out, and Hux was glad he’d decided on this little insubordination.

Kylo looked up at him and then did a comic double-take, his mouth coming open. “You wear glasses,” he said.

Hux had forgotten to take them off. “What’s that mess?” He asked. Kylo was fiddling with a kit of some sort on the counter.

“Sit down.” There was a tall chair, the kind at the bar in the officer’s lounge, in the center of the refresher. Hux looked from it to Kylo to the mess on the counter warily, until he felt invisible hands settle around his throat. “Are you having trouble hearing your orders, General?” Kylo said, his voice dipping down low.

“No, sir.” Hux said. He left his datapad on the counter and hopped up lithely into the chair, crossing his ankles on the footrest. His hands found the armrests, and then Kylo ducked down and retrieved two cylindrical magnetic binders from the open shelving and slapped them on Hux’s wrists. They closed and magnetized to the chair. Even a man as big as Kylo would have had to work hard to pry his wrists free without the aid of wizardry, and Hux was not a big man. “Ren, what is the meaning of this,” he hissed, struggling though he knew it was futile. He was unable to keep the hint of panic out of his voice. Kylo would have picked up on it anyway; Hux felt the sharp touch of Kylo’s mind burrowing into his at the base of his skull.

Hux focused on his own reflection in the mirror, and then when that was not specific enough, zeroed in on his dog tags until his whole mind was occupied by the shape of them. Kylo pulled back, chuckling.

“Have you got something to hide?”

As a matter of fact, Hux did, and if Kylo already knew, as it certainly seemed he did, there was no hope of getting out of here unmutilated. Hux’s heart pounded in his chest. Kylo _couldn’t_ know about the data he’d passed off into less-than-friendly hands...Hux had been very careful.

“I’ve given my life to the Order,” Hux said stiffly. It was true. If Kylo cared to run icy claws against his mind now he would feel that. He didn’t. He was bent over, retrieving two more magbinders. He set them on the counter -- clink clink -- and then knelt in front of Hux. Hux winced at the touch of Kylo’s bare hands on his calves. Kylo unzipped his boots and pulled them off, throwing them carelessly aside. He chuckled again at the knife and set it on the counter. The next two magbinders went on, closing around Hux’s ankles and holding them fast to the legs of the chair. His knees were open wider than he would like with nothing on beneath his robe, but he avoided shifting. Kylo would pick up on his discomfort and exploit it.

Kylo went back to the kit on the counter, plainly a torture kit.

“This is unnecessary,” Hux ground out between his teeth.

“I disagree,” Kylo murmured disinterestedly.

“What is it that you suspect me of? I assure you there is not a man more loyal to the First Order than--”

“That’s not what this is.”

Hux bit his lower lip and squinted his eyes, thinking. “You’ve called me to your quarters and cuffed me to a chair out of what? Boredom?”

“Something like that,” Hux could see Kylo’s grin in the mirror.

Rage flooded Hux, turning his face red. He struggled again, not moving the binders at all, and Kylo’s smile widened. Hux wanted to slap it off his face. Why wouldn’t Kylo Ren eventually get around to using Hux as just another outlet, like lower-ranking officers and control panels and droids? It was only Snoke’s protection that had kept Hux’s injuries down to fast-fading bruises before, and Snoke was gone. Hux doubted very much that had occurred at the hands of the _girl_ , as Ren claimed. At least it seemed Ren didn’t plan to simply turn his crackling saber on Hux and flay him.

“You need me,” Hux said plaintively, hating the supplication in his own voice. “There’s not another commander in all of the Order who can stand by your side in victory.”

“Compelling, but you forgot something.”

“Supreme Leader,” Hux added, fighting to keep his face neutral.

“Good,” said Kylo. Hux wanted to murder him. He thought that Kylo could tell, whether or not he was dipping into Hux’s brain at the moment, and Hux was absent the characteristic headache of that. Hux waited, silent. He didn’t know whether it was a reward for not spewing threats or for still thinking them, but Kylo gave him an indulgent sigh and said, “I know all that, Hux. You can stop pissing yourself. I can’t say this won’t hurt, but--”

“Unhand me. I am a _General_.”

“You’re mine.”

Hux stopped short, so outraged that his mind went momentarily blank, fizzing like a plasma bolt held in place.

Kylo continued, lifting up a thin and shining needle from the kit he’d been sorting through. “I know it. I think Pryde knows it.” Hux grimaced at the mention of Pryde. “The only one who doesn’t seem to...is you. What should we do about that?”

Hux swallowed drily, looking at the needle. It was dwarfed by Kylo’s huge hands, but it was a big hollow one with a wicked curve. It wasn’t that Hux minded a bit of pain. It was quite the opposite of that. He wished he’d worn pants. “What is this?” He asked again weakly.

“Have you ever been to Naboo?”

“No. Supreme Leader--”

“Quiet. My grandmother was from Naboo. She reigned there, before the Jedi led her astray to her demise. Naboo has many beautiful customs, including those of dress. You wouldn’t understand.”

Hux sniffed. There was nothing wrong with spending one’s whole life in uniform. It was practical. Clean. He’d never felt any desire to break regulation. He took great pleasure in meeting every tiny rule. Something that Kylo Ren couldn’t begin to understand, given the slovenly way he dressed himself. “Lovely, but I fail to see how that applies to this.”

“Naboo royalty wear gems on their skin and in it,” Kylo said, watching Hux’s face closely. “Through a quick puncture.”

Hux felt a cold pit open up in his stomach. His reflection went paler than usual. He would not be made into an ornamented joke in front of his men. “It’s not regulation,” he warned, as if that held any weight with Kylo.

“Live a little,” Kylo rumbled, stepping in next to Hux and taking the back of his neck in one hand, squeezing as though Hux were a misbehaving felinx and Kylo the mother.

“No,” Hux said as Kylo brought the needle up to his ear. “ _Ren_ , do NOT--” He made a sound somewhere north of a grunt as the needle stabbed his earlobe and Kylo threaded it halfway through. It was a sharp and burning tugging sensation, completely foreign to Hux, and it had exactly the effect on him he’d feared.

There was a reason that Hux never sparred with living partners, and never outside the privacy of his own quarters. He kept up with Imperial martial arts just as he did with blaster and rifle practice, of course, but through simulations. He knew that there were whispers about his love of simulations. That he was a coward; afraid his delicate white face would get bruised. The truth couldn’t be farther away. Even the simulation got him worked up sometimes, if he lost himself in it. Kylo gave his reddening earlobe a nasty tug, and Hux thanked the stars that the sound he made was closer to a groan than a moan, but he’d soon be found out anyway. He felt his cock filling, growing thick and hard with blood.

Kylo turned back for a new needle, intending to do both ears at once. Hux hoped that Kylo wouldn’t draw the torture out. He bit his lip to avoid begging. It would produce the opposite result, and Kylo would enjoy it. Kylo stepped around him to pierce the other ear, and this time Hux was unable to turn the moan that crawled up his throat into a more suitable noise, as Kylo slowly threaded the needle through his earlobe and a fat drip of blood trickled down his neck. Kylo stood back and studied Hux’s face, his own expression puzzled.

Hux refused to meet his gaze, staring straight ahead at the mirror, watching his own face flush pink with more than embarrassment. In the mirror, Kylo slowly looked down into Hux’s lap, where his robe was tented out over his erection obscenely.

“Look at me.”

Hux shook his head, closing his eyes when Kylo grabbed his chin and pulled his face up. Kylo tugged at the needle he still held, wiggling it back and forth through the new injury. Hux gasped, and knew his cock throbbed. Kylo probably saw it.

“Huh,” Kylo grunted, releasing him. If Hux weren’t so mortified himself, he’d have taken great pleasure in knocking Ren off balance. Hux steeled himself and opened his eyes. Kylo’s gaze was locked on the bulge in Hux’s robe, his plush lips soft and parted in something approaching pure wonder. Hux shifted, pulling against his restraints, and only succeeded in making his erection wobble. The look on Kylo’s face turned wicked. “Hux--”

“Shut up,” Hux barked at him, and then tensed, ready to be backhanded.

“You’re such a cliché.” Kylo was grinning again, showing off his crooked teeth. It might be cruel if he weren’t also openly delighted. “Stars, this is perfect. How long…? Do you _like_ it when I throw you around?”

Hux felt Kylo dig into his mind and was too slow to conceal his thoughts -- a quick lurch into the wall or onto the floor could be overcome with just a moment to compose himself, but he almost always dug his fingers into the bruises later while he stroked himself to completion. Kylo reached down and grabbed the hem of Hux’s robe, pulling it open under the belt. Hux’s cock made its appearance in the mirror -- flushed nearly purple and leaking like a faucet, haloed by copper pubic hair. The needles had done things to him he wasn’t prepared for. Under vastly different circumstances Hux might have been enamored with this finding.

Kylo tugged at one of Hux’s ears again and watched with rapt attention as more clear precome welled up in the slit of his cock and dripped down his length. Something else occurred to him and Kylo looked up sharply, getting in Hux’s face. “Do you like it when I close your throat?”

“If I say yes, will you refrain from doing it?” Hux asked, trying to keep his voice neutral verging on bored. The truth was that he liked it very much. While being rid of potentially fatal attacks was unquestionably a good thing, he wasn’t sure what answer he wanted. He felt Kylo dig into his mind again, shuffling through Hux’s memories until he found the burning throne room on the Supremacy. Hux, choking, his face going hot and his eyes watering until Kylo’s face blurred, his final hysterical thoughts: _Ren could you free my windpipe, I think I’m getting an erection_.

“Kriff,” said Kylo.

“Yes,” Hux agreed.

Kylo pulled the tie of Hux’s robe loose and opened it up, looking at the pale expanse of his body. Hux might feel inadequately small next to a man like Kylo Ren, if Kylo weren’t looking at him like he wanted to eat him whole. Kylo shook his head, almost more to himself than Hux, and then murmured. “Finish up first.”

He turned back around to the mess on the counter. Hux traced Kylo’s back with his eyes, taking in the shadows of his muscled frame and then dipping down to his ass, large and firm beneath his leggings. He noticed Kylo noticing him in the mirror and tore his eyes away.

Kylo brought something new up to the ear he’d done first and stuck it into the hollow needle, and then Hux felt the needle pulled through the rest of the way through. He gasped, his hands clenching and then opening back up helplessly. Kylo manipulated his sore earlobe, leaning back a bit to see what he was doing, and Hux felt a surge of heat. Kylo saw his confused look and said simply, “Fused the metal,” then went around to the other side.

Hux’s ear was bright red from its trauma, and hanging from it now was a red teardrop crystal on a small hoop. Not even a simple metal stud. _Very_ far outside of regulation. Earrings like this wouldn’t be missed by anyone, not only catching the light but illuminated from deep within. Hux groaned, and there was nothing in it but abject horror. He could see Kylo in the mirror trying to hold down an expression of utter glee.

“You beast,” Hux growled. “I’m not wearing these.”

“Good luck getting them off.” Kylo concentrated, bending Hux’s other sore ear. There was that same flash of heat, and then Kylo stood back, taking in Hux’s reflection too. He nodded his approval.

“I look ridiculous.” Hux spat. His erection was actually starting to flag as he considered walking into the next morning’s meeting and taking the seat next to Enric Pryde with two kyber crystal droplets dangling from his ears. The pfassking things would glow when the lights went down for hologram reviews.

“I was hoping you’d wear your little hat tonight so I could get the full effect.” Kylo taunted him, “But this is better.” He ruffled Hux’s hair, pulling it down onto his forehead. Hux thought daggers at him. “Now what to do about this?” Kylo dug one hand into the back of his neck and reached down with the other to ghost his blunt fingernails up the underside of Hux’s cock, bringing it back to attention.

Kylo dipped his head down to latch his mouth onto Hux’s neck, bumping the crystal hanging from Hux’s ear with his sizable nose. Hux took in a quick breath at the sting of having the jewelry moved in his punctured ear. Kylo sucked a dark bruise onto his skin. Maybe his collar would cover it, or most of it. Hux hoped so. Kylo moved down, sucking a trail of delicious bruises down Hux’s neck and into his shoulder, moving the fabric of his robe aside to do it. The fabric rustled across Hux’s right nipple, pebbling it up, and Kylo paused to look at it.

In the next instant he swung around the chair, strangely graceful for such a big man, and leaned down the short distance to trace his tongue, hot and slick, over Hux’s chest. He licked a stripe over his nipple, and Hux couldn’t prevent himself from arching into it. His hands shook in their restraints.

“Do you want this?” Kylo asked suddenly. Hux felt it reverberate against his chest, the low baritone of Kylo’s voice making his heart thud. It seemed a ludicrous question with Hux’s member jutting up between his legs, hard and weeping. Another humiliation, then, to have to say it aloud.

“Supr--”

“ _Stop_ ,” Kylo’s voice was sharp, jagged. He softened it with effort. “Stop. Hux, it’s me.”

Hux looked down at him blankly.

“Just...just Ren, okay?”

Hux twitched. “No. You don’t get to take power off and hang it up by the door. Not after you strangled me for it.” _And not when you’ll crown yourself anew in the morning_.

Kylo stared back up at him, dark eyes fathomless and mouth very red. “Then I order you.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“ _Ren_.” Kylo’s hands found Hux’s waist and squeezed it like Hux was a ripe fruit.

“Yes...Ren.”

Kylo sucked at his nipple, his lips soft around the little bud and his mouth hot. Hux yearned to stroke himself, but the magbinders held him fast. He let his head loll back, and felt the crystal earrings move. The gems hit his skin just below his ears, and the weight of them shifted _inside_ his sore earlobes. Just like they would tomorrow, when he nodded or shook his head at a question. He could almost pretend that Kylo was doing this to him at the briefing table, where everyone could see--

“You like having your tits sucked?” Kylo asked, coming off Hux’s chest with a wet pop.

Hux scoffed indignantly. Out of the two of them he wasn’t the one with anything resembling tits. He pretended that hearing it hadn’t made his cock throb.

“Can I make you come from this?” Kylo asked, and the genuine curiosity in his voice was somehow more arousing than the filth before had been. He returned to task, sucking and licking and scraping his teeth over Hux’s nipple. Hux keened at the pain of sharp teeth grazing over such sensitive flesh, jumping in his restraints. Kylo did it again and again until Hux’s skin was red and irritated. Then he put his lips over his teeth and bit Hux’s nipple that way, tugging on it.

Hux moaned. He tried to rut upward, but there was nothing there to press his aching cock against. It was maddening. “ _Fuck_ ,” He cursed under his breath.

“Not like this,” Kylo mused.

“What?”

“You can’t come from this. I bet I could get you close.” Kylo moved over to the other nipple, starting the process over, but not neglecting the one he’d left. He rolled it between his finger and thumb. He bit and tugged on Hux’s other nipple, making him cry out again. He’d tugged it -- gently -- with his _teeth_. “Bet you’d come if I pierced these too.” Kylo breathed against Hux’s chest.

Hux couldn’t swallow the desperate sound that idea wrenched from him. He dreaded it. He wanted it. The idea of sharp steel biting into his nipples, and then the strange tugging as the needles were threaded through… He jerked his hips up again, only meeting empty air.

“You _like_ that.” Kylo hummed, kissing down Hux’s stomach, punctuating each lazy open-mouthed kiss with a hot swipe of his tongue and then a vicious bite. “Everyone would know. The jewelry would show through your uniform. Those shiny flat panels on the front...everyone would _see_.”

Hux whimpered, close to tears at the exquisite pain and pleasure and the mortifying things Kylo said to him. He felt as though he were being opened up and feasted on, Kylo scraping every last soft bit of him free from the bones until it was a bloody pulp. Raw, burning. Beautiful. Kylo looked up at him, his dark eyes intense. Those plush lips swollen up even prettier from the things he was doing to Hux. Too much, too big, too demanding, too handsome, too savage. Too representative of Hux’s every shameful taste in men. Kylo was nothing if not too much.

“But none of them matter,” Kylo continued, hovering tantalizingly above Hux’s leaking cock. “Don’t you _understand?_ ”

Hux tried to produce words and couldn’t. He felt tears leaking down his cheeks now. He shook his head mutely, feeling the earrings bobble just as he knew they would. He found his voice, but only one word was relevant. “Ren….”

“They all know you’re mine, but it doesn’t count. You’re the only one who does,” Kylo said. Hux shuddered in ecstasy as Kylo took the head of his cock into his mouth. Kylo’s words penetrated his brain a second later, piercing it straight through and then tugging, burning as the selected piece was punched out and removed. _I’m the only one_. Hux came hard, his eyes fluttering shut and his mouth coming open. He arched his back up and this time he had Kylo’s mouth to arch into. He moaned, spilling into that mouth in three long pulses. Kylo sucked him through it and then licked up and over the softening head.

“Hux,” Kylo said, his voice gentle but urgent. The sound came from above -- Kylo had stood up. Hux opened his eyes and saw Kylo’s own arousal, obvious under the taut fabric of his leggings. Kylo deactivated the magbinders with rushed movements, everything else about him eclipsed by need now that he’d methodologically worked Hux’s release out of him.

Hux sprung up out of the chair and promptly fell against Kylo’s chest, unable to support himself on his own joints. Kylo held him up and clasped his face in his hands and pulled him into a hungry kiss. His breath fogged up the lenses of Hux's bifocals. “Stars,” Hux said, and then pulled Kylo’s leggings down to free his erection. Hux stroked him off while they kissed, trying different rhythms and grips until Kylo started to moan into his mouth.

“Hux,” Kylo panted. “I’m--”

Hux dropped to his knees without grace, knowing they’d bruise later, and swallowed Kylo down. Kylo came, one of his huge thighs shaking with it. He was salty, briny. Perfect. Hux pulled off and looked up at him and Kylo cursed emphatically, actually sounding angry.

“What?” Hux snapped at him.

Kylo leaned against the counter and then reached down and flicked one of the earrings. Hux felt a sluggish spike of arousal go through him at the twinge of pain it caused.

“I’m not going to be able to look at you without getting hard.”

Excitement of an entirely different sort sparked in Hux’s blood, joining his arousal. Leave it to Kylo Ren to slip a convenient choke chain around himself and hand Hux the leash. Hux licked his lips. “Maybe, next time…” He started, standing up. Kylo’s hands found his waist again, squeezing him, the fingers clawing shut around him in plain possession. Hux leaned in to whisper in Kylo’s ear, “...you let me pick where?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me being a huge queer and wanting earrings on everybody. Also headcanon that Kylo doesn't even realize he demoted Hux bc he doesn't know how tf the military works and his only motivation is keeping Hux near him.


End file.
